El Diario de IA
by Utatane Piko Fan
Summary: ¡Hola! Soy IA y quiero que leas mi diario, tengo de todo en esta nueva escuela incluyendo a amigos increíbles, SeeU es mi mejor amiga pero... ¿Por que siento que muero cuando alguien le sonríe? [Posible Yuri]
Hola, ¡jo jo jo! ¡Feliz verano! Bueno, soy IA Rocks y espero que puedan leer mi diario, desde que conocí a SeeU supe que ella sería mi mejor amiga, ¡y no me equivoqué! Ahora ya estamos en la universidad y wow, bueno como sea... Trataré de escribir todas mis anécdotas diarias con los Vocaloids corriendo de un lado a otro por los pasillos de la Universidad, aunque le sacamos las canas verdes a los profesores, igual y nos portamos bien cuando debemos. Muchas personas que no aceptan mi amistad con SeeU dicen ''¿desde cuando son novias?''. Meh, la verdad, a veces enserio parecemos novias, por ejemplo esto que paso hace dos semanas:

Len, SeeU y yo íbamos de compras al supermercado (si, yo prefiero cocinar mi propia comida a que comer la comida de la señora Smith) bueno, entonces a Len se le ocurrió soltarse de nosotras, SeeU creyó que yo era Len y yo creí que ella era Len, así que nos tomamos de la mano, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Len estaba comprando quien sabe que con crema y mermelada, SeeU se soltó avergonzada de mi, el resto del día torturamos a Len, y hace tres segundos me enteré que las ''quien sabe que cosa'' era una banana con crema y mermelada (que asco O-O) bueno, a mi no me gustan las bananas, ni el pan francés o ''baguette'' como le llama mi amiga Teto, ni las manzanas como a Yuki Kaai, la niña de la cuido junto a Rin. Bueno, emm, X3.

Buenito, aquí explico quienes son mis amigos, tengo diez amigos mayores que yo, tres de ellos son chicas [Meiko, Luka y Haku] y siete de ellos son chicos [Kaito, Gakupo, Yuma, Yohio, Meito, Mikuo y Luki]. Seis amigos de mi misma edad [SeeU, Hatsune Miku, Gumi Megpoid, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine y Teto Kasane]. Cuatro menores que yo [Oliver, Gachapoid, Yuki e Iroha] y claro, están los profesores que más odio [Geromonio y Griselda] ellos siempre regañan a Kaito por todo, deberían ver su cara cuando canto ''Shineba ii noni'' y los dos hermanos [seeee, esos dos maestros son hermanos ;-;] le bajaron tres puntos en cada matería [Kaito siempre saca 8 y 8-3=5] así que Kaito reprobó y Miku quedó de ayudarle a estudiar, en caso de que los profesores le vuelven a bajar puntos.

Quisiera aburrirlos menos, pero meh, así que hablare de nuestras personalidades:

1.-Luka es maternal, amorosa y amable, pero es fuerte cuando se trata de defenderse

2.-Meiko es una chica que se pone muy ebria cuando vamos a fiestas, es fiel no hace chismes y siempre tiene un buen consejo para todos, pero es muy luchadora, si la molestan tengan por seguro que les golpeara muy fuerte.

3.-Haku es una peli-blanca que es muy tierna, dulce y alegre, pero tiene un problema con el alcohol, ya que perdió algo [no nos quiere decir que] y no se puede recuperar de eso.

4.-Kaito es un chico que AMA las bufandas azules, el helado y creo que le gusta Miku

5.-Gakupo es un samurái peli-lila que ama cantar

6.-Yuma es el típico chico por el que todas se mueren [a excepción de mi]. Es peli-rosado y a veces le decimos ''Rosadito'', tiene una Wakizashi [espada] muy linda y carga con ella siempre, aunque es algo... Muy tsundere, al principio era muy cruel conmigo pero después se volvió súper amable.

7.-Yohio es el tipo de chicos que no se... Puede que sea por el poco tiempo que paso con él, una persona muy amable y valiente, su cabello es rubio.

8.-Meito es igual que Meiko, siempre está peleando con Mikuo por ver quien es mas lindo, y hacen retos estúpidos para probar su ''valor'' ¡ja! Idiotas

9.-Mikuo es el hermano mayor de Miku, y como dije con Meito, siempre pelean

10.-Luki es el hermano mayor de Luka, él siempre me defiende cuando ''Trasero Enorme'' [Griselda] me quiere bajar puntos en exámenes.

11.-SeeU es linda, muy linda, hermosa diría yo [¿pero que dije? o-o] es rubia y su falda es gris, estilo escoses.

12.-Miku es una de mis mejores amigas, y su cabello es color cían y va peinado en dos largas coletas, es muy amable. Ama cantar.

13.-Gumi es Peli-verde e hiperactiva, pereciera como si le hubiesen inyectado toneladas de azúcar, tiene un hermano llamado Gumiya lo becaron y se fue de intercambio a París.

14.-Rin es rubia y lo que me causa gracia de ella es que siempre le pega a Len, tienen una aplanadora [no se como se llama :'v] así que siempre amenazan con un ''Si te metes con nosotros, terminarás aplanado''. Le encantan las naranjas.

15.-Len es casi igual a Rin, parece tanto una chica que cuando vi a Rin con Len creí que no se llamaba Len, creía que se llamaba Lin. Pero ahora se que es un chico.

16.-Teto es una chica [si se le puede llamar así, ya que ha vivido más de 1,456,900 años] que es muy inteligente, sabiduría le sobra y ama el pan francés o baguette. Se peina en taladro.

17.-Oliver tiene el cabello dorado, tiene 13 años y usa muchas vendas, tiene una en el brazo, otra en su tobillo y una que le cubre un ojo, creo que perdió su ojo defendiendo a Yuki.

18.-Gachapoid es muy divertido, como su voz, tiene 9 años y su color favorito es el verde [según yo] y quiere a Yuki [¡creo que si! Así que no se molesten conmigo!].

19.-Yuki es una peli-castaña de 9 años, su fruta favorita es la manzana y creo que le gusta Oliver [dije creo] además de que su ropa luce como un uniforme rojo.

20.-Iroha es una niña de cabellos naranjas, le gustan los gatos y siempre usa un casco haciendo referencia a una cabeza de gato, es muy dulce y tierna, jamás la eh visto llorar, sus cosas [libretas, mochila, lápices, plumones, etcétera] son de gatos, y ya me traumé con los gatos, que mal ¿no?.


End file.
